


Now This is Getting Ridiculous

by Welpheregoesnothing



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe is going to have so many mental breakdowns, F/M, Future Reveal???, I Tried, Rescue Lucifer, Strange Man is about to receive hands, again what is happening, bare with me, what is happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welpheregoesnothing/pseuds/Welpheregoesnothing
Summary: Amidst Chloe trying to regain control on her emotions after Lucifer’s annoyingly selfless leave, a strange man forcefully enters her life. She didn’t think her life could get any weirder. She was wrong.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 31
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people! So this may or may not be my first story (it is) so I’m just giving this whole thing a test run. There is most definitely grammar/punctuation mistakes try not to yell at me too loud. Anyways, enjoy!

Alarm clock blaring, Chloe sluggishly rolled over to toggle it off. She closed her eyes and breathed in the relaxing scent of brown sugar and cinnamon as frustration was threatening to ensue. After Lucifer left she found it harder to fall asleep, so Linda had been recommending different calming aids hense the candles. 

Chloe rose from her bed and headed straight to her bathroom with her hand desperately massaging her neck. More often than not, she had vivid nightmares which caused her to thrash in her sleep. This was causing a great strain to her neck. On more than one occasion she had even woken up Trixie which was of course followed by her trying to convince Trixie that everything was alright and that she didn’t need to worry. 

Trixie never fell for it. She often wondered if she was actually trying to convince herself or her daughter. 

She swiftly grabbed her pain relief pills with a groan. What was becoming of herself? Why is she allowing herself to become this weak? Why couldn’t she find one moment of peace, not even in her dreams? Why... she had to stop herself there, starting her morning distressed would only cause the rest of her day to be that much crapper. She hastily proceeded to get ready for what she predicts is going to be a long day. 

Chloe is sitting on her chair sideways, deeply enthralled by her book when Trixie finally emerges from her bedroom.

“Hey Monkey, breakfast is on the counter, help yourself.” 

She proceeds to the next page, deep in thought she pauses and stares past the book. Trixie looks at her mother knowingly and resorts to a worried face that seems to make a frequent appearance lately. 

“You know Mom if you seep too far in that head of yours you might get stuck.” 

Chloe breaks her trance quickly only to stare at her daughter with an apologetic smile. It almost looks as though she is going to form an excuse but it dies at her lips when she is jolted by the door knocking. She immediately springs to her feet to answer the door, thankful for the interruption. She has had the “spacing out” conversation frequently lately and it’s getting harder to come up with excuses Trixie will even pretend to accept. 

She opened the door slowly and scanned the stranger for a threat level. What she saw was a relaxed tall, slender man what looked to be in his mid-twenties. He was sporting black tailor-fitted pants and a white buttoned long sleeve shirt with grey leather suspenders. His jacket was slung over his shoulder and he seemed to be wearing a doopy smile as she watched him quizzingly. If she learned anything from Lucifer, it would be that this guy had money. 

“Hello, how can I help you?” Chloe said narrowing her eyes, he was too genuinely happy to be a solicitor. 

“Why I’m glad you asked! May I come in?”

To Chloe’s surprise he didn’t wait for her approval as he strolled past her in a hurry. Stuck staring with utter amazement, she watched the seemingly overconfident man make his way to her kitchen without another word. 

“Excuse me! What the hell do you think you are doing?” She exclaimed as she chased after him.

“Well I’m quite parched from my walk here, I figured you wouldn’t mind me helping myself. I don’t want to trouble you with the extra effort.” he said briskly as he swiftly walked past Trixie with a smile and tapped her head twice before going directly to her cup cabinet. 

Trixie pauses mid bite with a look of awe and confusion on her face, and she looks to her mother for answers. 

“No, no, no, wait! you can’t just barge into my house like you own the place” Chloe stood a mere four feet away from this mystery man before stopping and waiting for the man for answers. 

He peered over his shoulder to see the cold mom stare emerging from Chloe’s eyes. He smirked and continued to fill his cup full of orange juice which was conveniently left on the counter from breakfast. He was halfway done with his cup when he suddenly burst into laughter.

“Sorry! Sorry! I had to see what you would do! Wow. That was hilarious. Hello my name is Nolan.” He extended his hand accordingly.

“Well hello Nolan, that still doesn’t explain why you just strolled into my house, I honestly thought that would be less of an occurrence due to… recent events...” she ended cautiously. He gave her a pitiful smile before finishing her glass. 

“Yes, yes before Lucifer popped off to Hell. What a shame that whole event was.” he said with the role of his eyes, “He’s so dramatic.” Chloe was left staring at him with open eyes, mouth drawn with the light of this new information. 

“You know Lucifer!” Trixie said with her refound voice. Joy and hope filled her eyes immediately. 

“Of course, who doesn’t know Lucifer.” He explained vaguely as possible and he included an eye roll for added effect. 

Chloe shot out her daze hastily and addressed her child, “Monkey, would you mind going up stairs and getting ready for school while me and this young man talk?” With a sigh Trixie gathered the rest of her breakfast into the trash and ran upstairs. 

“Who are you and how do you know Lucifer?” She demanded sternly as she narrowed her eyes at this unwelcomed man. 

“Calm down, I mean no harm, and before you jump to conclusions I am not an angel nor a demon so you can lower the gun you have pulled under the countertop.” With a sly grin grin he rounded the table and approached Chloe. 

“Then what do you want, obviously you know he is not here so he can not be of use to you if you want one of his deals” She watched as he approached her curiously and mischievously before he booped her nose. 

“What the hell was that for! Ugh!” As she swatted his hands always. He is so dead! Laughing hysterically now, “Are you sure you aren’t related to Lucifer, you are so childish!” 

“Now that sounded like you said that in a bad way. Anyways, I heard that got you riled up and I really wanted to try it on you in person. Oh! Pancakes! Whole wheat I assume?” He exclaimed as he dashed to the plate of pancakes. 

She studied him closer. He had black hair with shaved sides. His face was clean shaven, he was constantly smiling yet his eyes looked worn and tired. She didn’t know what to think of him and that was what made her worried. She couldn’t read him. 

“Look I don’t know what you are doing here, but I have to take my daughter to school. It was nice meeting you, but If we are done here, I don’t necessarily trust a stranger in my house uninvited when I’m present and definitely don’t intend to leave them here while I’m gone so…” she gestured to the door pointedly. 

“Ah yes fun is over then! I would love to say this is a social visit but sadly, it is not. I have information for the case you are working currently, and trust me you will need my consultation.” His giddily face turned serious as he stared at her expectedly.   
“Oh. Um. Okay then, you can report a form to police like every other person does instead of SHOWING UP AT MY HOUSE!” She raised her voice without much bite as she was unable to fully hold back the smile growing on her face as she was looking at Nolan while he mocked her words.

“Yes, yes you’ve explained the whole showing up at you house thing profusely, as much fun filling out a report sounds I’m more of a hands on type of person. But I will take your advice on going to the police station. See you there!” He gave her one last smile, hugged her briefly and left. 

Stunned, Chloe was left staring toward the back of her house as she heard the front door closing behind her. 

“Man! That guy was so funny!” Trixie appeared from the top of the stairs. 

Shacking out of her haze, Chloe pushed the thought of Nolan to the back of her mind. Compartmentalize. She thought. She had been getting awfully good with it after Lucifer left. 

“Okay then! Are you ready for school?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As she was reaching the precinct Chloe was crossing her fingers repeating “please don’t be here please don’t be here.” She strode past the nearest desks towards the middle of the room, everything was sent seemed fine, officers are working diligently, and the normal morning chaos was commencing. It was not until she heard a commotion in Ella‘s lab that reignited her annoyance. As she approached, the laughter got louder, she peered in the room and saw Ella hunched over in laughter while the same man from this morning was on the ground with her. Finally Ella noticed her at the doorway.

“Oh hey Decker! Did you meet Nolan?” She introduced enthusiastically.

“Yes, unfortunately in my house this morning.” She said annoyed. Slowly recovering from his laugh attack he watched her with a new found interest. 

“Yes sorry about that I truly didn’t mean you any harm I promise that will only be a one time thing. I know how annoyed you get at that act. Plus, your case! I have information to tell you!” He said knowingly, adding to Chloe's confusion...

“You know what? It’s fine you will be out of my hair after this case anyways so tell me what you got.” She analyzed his face as it responded to her sentence. He looked sympathetic and then switched back to his joyous smile. Weird kid. 

Nolan had information about one of his connections within a drug gang and convinced Chloe and Dan (her new partner because apparently “It was dangerous to work alone”) that he could get the information out of him easier than they could. 

On the way to the meet up spot Nolan stayed in the back of the cop car as Dan and Chloe sat comfortably in the front. 

“Don’t understand why I have to be in the back Dan here seems better suited, I mean I’m a tall guy my legs are cramped!” 

“It’s easier to keep you locked up back there so I know you don’t barge into any more houses.” Chloe responded with an eye roll.

“I said I was sorry! I wanted to try it one time. Promise!” Nolan exclaimed sincerely. 

“Wait this guy was in your house this morning?” Dan asked concerned. 

“Without my permission might I add!” She huffed out,  
“What is it about men thinking they can just waltz into my house unannounced!” She continues.

“Well technically I knocked so I’d like to say I’m at least a little bit better, plus you love me! You just don’t know it yet.” He said while he winked at Chloe from the rear view mirror. 

“Um okay then, and we really need to have a conversation on how you actually know Lucifer soon okay?” As she glanced to the backseat and laughed. 

“Of course Chloe.” He said innocently while he tapped away at the door handle.  
Dan stared back and force confused more than ever.

Nolan’s lead ended up becoming a gun fight as his “source” thought Nolan was a cop. They ended up cornered behind a set of boxes as five people with guns circled the area.   
“This was not how it was supposed to work out! I failed! I promised myself that…Now both of you are going to die!” Noah exclaimed at the start of a panic attack.

“Look! Nolan I know this must be very scary, but I need you to pull it together man!” Dan said quietly, careful to not draw attention. 

Dolan began to nod but his breathing only increased as he was on the verge of a panic attack. Swiftly and gently Chloe grabbed his face to look at her. He stared into her eyes and his breathing calmed. He swiftly encircled her in a hug that lasted longer than what she would consider normal until he was brought back out of his thoughts when they heard a gunshot go off nearby. 

“Right what am I thinking, we got this!” Nolan reaches behind his back and pulls out a gun, he sees their worried eyes and quickly responds, “promise all legal! I’m registered jeez.” He rolls his eyes as his focus narrows swapper into the alleyway. 

“Okay I think we sprint to the dumpsters just up ahead for a better fantage point.” Chloe calculates before she directs her focus back to Nolan, “Are you sure you are okay?” 

“Of course just lapse in emotion control. Nothing to concern yourself with. But thank you Chloe for the help.” She looks over to him smiling and she swears she saw a tear, but before she can comment Dan interrupts. 

“Is your little moment over because I think now is the best time to move.” Dan irruption as he is surveying the area.

They sprint to the adjacent dumpsters. Chloe is behind the dumpsters on the right while Nolan and Dan behind the left dumpster. Chloe carefully rounds the corner and quickly shifts back behind as she signals someone is coming. 

“Listen kid you are going to stay here while I neutralize the suspect.”

“Oh hell no! There is no way I’m letting you endanger your life. You have too much to lose. Let me go.” Nolan glances back and looks at Dan with the utmost certainty.

“Look kid I appreciate the thought but you are only a civilian and you don’t need to feel obligated to protect us. There is no way you could have predicted your source turning on you like that.” Dan pats his shoulder and attempts to move him behind him but he doesn’t budge.

“I’m not letting anyone die for my actions. I’ve lost too many. And who said I’m just a civilian.” Nolan jerks his shoulder back with a smirk on his face. 

Immediately Nolan runs past the dumpsters in a focused manner. He swiftly peers around the corner only to be shot at twice. Chloe amidst the confusion had chased after Nolan and was now at his side taking shelter behind the corner of the tall brick building. 

“What do you think you are doing Nolan!” 

“Chloe fall back I’ve got it from here.”

“As much as I can respect the hero sacrifice, this isn’t a time for adrenaline rushed bravery.”

“There are three guys around this corner, One is approximately 50 yards out behind an old tin oil bin and the other two are sitting in a black minivan across the street. I can take the first guy out and sprint across the street for the other two. You can cover me.”

Before she could answer he jolted from his place next her and simultaneously extended his arm to fire. One shot rang out as he carried on running.

“What is he doing!” Dan finally decided to interrupt, but she ignored him as she followed after the mystery guy currently rushing into a gun fight all alone. 

Before she could reach him two more shoots rang out and the car horn blared. She glanced over to the van only to see no movement from the two suspects. They were dead.

“Who are you!” She exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at Nolan. 

He had the audacity to look at her with his goofy smile before switching back to a serious face. He looked past her, and when she turned around she saw two cars going full speed right at her. Dan started to shoot at the incoming cars failingly. Chloe began to sprint to the side of the street but at the speed they were approaching she knew there was no way she could get out of the way in time. She knew this was it and she closed her eyes expectedly.

Nolan watched the scene before him with wide eyes. There was no way he could shoot both cars out in time to stop the impact. He dropped his gun and sprinted as fast as he could towards the suspect’s target.

The last thing Chloe heard before the world went black rung in her mind.

“Mom! No!”


	2. What the Hell is going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events following that life threatening cliffhanger. “Mom”? Answers are going to be given, but with every response leads to even more questions. Will life get any easier for the Decker household. I think not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. It was fun reading the comments and what you thought about the first chapter. I hope you enjoy the second!

A throbbing pain made itself known and an exasperated groan escaped their throat. The room was a pristine white, but other than that their vision couldn’t make out any other definite details. 

“What the hell.” shakingly emerged from the dry throat.

Silence. 

Bright light consumed their vision as it adjusted to the room. A blaring noise rang obnoxiously until in the patient’s ears until it finally focused on the frequencies of their surroundings. Beep. Beep. Hospital. Okay not dead.

“Well then you're awake and ‘lucky to be alive’ from what the doctors tell me.” A smooth voice echoed in the room. 

“You're okay.” Emerged weakly accompanied by a small smile.

“I had a concussion after you flung me out of the path of the car, but ya otherwise I’m fine.” She surveyed his injuries with a worried face before she returned to his face with a questionable look, “Mom?” She now studied him very quizzingly to find what she now sees are very familiar features. 

His blue eyes watch her with embarrassment. Before he answers, “Oh you caught that, is there anyway I can convince you with a sappy backstory of me projecting my dead mother’s tragic death?” He snickers as he watches her shake her head with a small smile before he continues, “Oh! well then can I plead that it was merely a slip of the tongue?” 

“How? And why are you here?”

His smile faded as he looked upon his visitor. She was always straight to the point. They stared at each other for some time before he formulated an answer.

“I don’t quite know how I got here, admittedly I’ve spent the past couple months trying to get back to where I came from.” 

“Where would that be?” She interrupted seemingly out of breath as she began to form an understanding.

“The future.” 

Silence once again filled the room. 

Sure there’s heaven and hell so why not time traveling. One more thought finally was coming into focus.

“Mom? Then wh…” she suddenly paused as all of the information suddenly connected around the familiarity. 

Tears formed around her eyes as she started to hyperventilate. A million thoughts bolting into her mind. Could she ever just be given a break? Why does God just want to give her a heart attack? Oh ya! because I was the idiot to fall in love with his bastard son.

“Please stop!” He rose from his bed and she froze as he placed his hands on either side of her face.

“Right okay just another thing to wrap my head around. Another question if you have been here for months why now?” Compartmentalize. She wasn’t going to get answers by being a pathetic mess on the floor.

Suddenly, the door busted open, jolting them apart.  
“The main man of the hour! I seriously don’t know how you managed to move Chloe out of the way so fast but I’ll not questio… did I interrupt something?” 

Chloe managed to break out of the emotional moment quickest as she responded, “I was just thanking Nolan for his quick reflexes.” 

“Yes we have the small Trixie to think about, we wouldn’t want her to live the rest of her life without one of her parents.” Nolan responded as he began to rip his wires out from his arm. 

“Woah there! You just got hit by a car there is no need to push yourself out of bed it’s a miracle you are alive” 

Dan said hastily as he rushed to the side of the bed. Before Nolan extended his arms, stopping his movement.

“Yes a miracle indeed granted me life, but I have been told I heal especially fast. No need to worry.” He finished as he smirked at the still shocked Chloe knowingly. 

“Okay then, I’m going to fill out the rest of the incident report. See you guys later!” Dan hazily exists. 

“Well then off we go too!” 

“We?”

“Yes I’m assuming you have many questions?”

“Well ya…” 

“Then let’s go!” He exclaimed, dragging her arm out of the hospital. Chloe was correct that this was going to be a long day. A long day indeed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was eating a bowl of Trixie’s sugary cereal looking expected at her. Waiting for her to make the first move, but he was getting impatient. 

“I still can not get over how weird it is actually seeing you in this environment.” He takes another scoop of his cereal. And with a full mouth full he continues to talk, “You are just as sassy, and damn your mom stares are as potent as ever!” He says with amazement.

“You’re stalling.”

“Ha! Yes indeed I am. Just waiting for you to formulate a question.”

“Why now?”

“Trixie.”

“What about her? Is she okay!” Her anxiety peaks.

“Yes she is well. She actually was the one who helped me get here although this wasn’t the intended target. We were going to start small and make our way to planet teleportation, but it seems it had a mind of its own and decided on time teleportation instead of location. Ha! It’s actually a funny story now that I am thinking about it! She is quite the scientist, but she is filled with crazy ideas trying to be the best at what she does. The ambitiousness I assume she gets from you, I volunteered to test her experiment to save one of her minions from being hurt. It was well calculated so the only explanation I’ve come to is that my divinity didn’t mix well with the machine.” 

This spout of information was going to give Chloe a headache. She would store that information away and pick at it later as more important matters needed to be discussed.

“Okay cool but you still haven’t told me why you choose to intervene now.” 

“Daniel. He was supposed to die today. Like I said earlier we wouldn’t want her to live the rest of her life without one of her parents. I did it for her. I would do anything for her.” His eyes shined with such fondness. 

Chloe rushed over to envelop Nolan in a hug on instinct. He squeezed her hard and relished in her warmth.

“Dad loves you dearly, always will. I’ve seen firsthand how his absence has affected you. Just remember he can never stay away.” Tears welled up in both of their eyes as they separated.

“Lucifer, how…”

Just then the door opened with a slam. Ugh of course this would happen as soon as she got to the good stuff.  
“Decker! I picked up your kid from the prison. She’s just grabbing her stu… what is that smell?” With inhuman speed she shot across the room to grab Nolan by the neck and pulled out her knife in one swift motion.

“Maze!”

“Angel…smells like Lucifer.” Her anger seemed to increase dramatically. “What did you do to him!” She shook him violently and increased the grip on his neck.

“Aunt..ie Maze always ahh pleasure” he responded in a raspy voice.

“Maze let go. It's fine.”

“Decker I understand he might seem nice but all angels are dicks trust me.”

“He’s not an angel.”

“Yes he is, and he reeks of Lucifer.”

“Yes, yes can you put me down now.” He had the audacity to add an eye roll at the end.

“He is getting on my nerves, can I end him?” She julsted the knife higher on his throat.

“Maze no! He’s my son!” Just as she said the words she covered her mouth as she was still shocked over the revelation of that idea.

“Mommy?” Trixie innocently chooses that time to join the conversation. Chloe spun around with her eyes wide staring sympathetically at her child. 

“I… Trixie, I know this is confusing and I’ll explain it to you later okay? Right now I need to talk to Maze and figure it out. Can you go upstairs for a bit?” She dropped to her knees and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek before gently pushing her to the stairs.

Mace dropped her hold on Nolan only to stare at him, her mouth open. Nolan rubbed his aching neck with Trixie head up the stairs to her room. 

“Half-angel then… Decker, you had a kid with Lucifer!” She spun around and stared at her roommate with amazement. 

Chloe rubbed her neck anxiously before she responded. “It would seem so.” Giving Nolan a small smile, walked to the couch before collapsing with an exasperated sigh.

“Well then! Hello Auntie Maze, to think my devil-parent just tried to kill me.” He shook his head with a smile before he continued talking in a mocking voice “with this blood pack I promise to protect you with the best of my abilities for the rest of your short life.” 

“Devil-parent?”

“Oh yes, you know dad, always trying to defy Old Man Pops in everything that he does, that includes the “’godparent’ title.”

“They chose me?” 

“It was between you and Amenadiel, my other one is Ella. I think he chose you just to piss him off. Plus he trusts you and Mom does too.” 

“Wow! Thought they would choose Linda because she seems the most stable.” 

They both nodded agreeingly while Chloe was baffled by how casual this discussion was. She wasn’t having a mental break down yet so she calls it a win.

“Well technically yes, eh I don’t want Mom’s head to explode she looks like she might just pass out.”

“Huh what do you mean ‘technically’?”

“Twin.” 

“What the fuck!” Chloe rose from her chair with arms raised in the air. 

“Mom! Watch your language!” He managed to squeeze out through his laughter. “Always wanted to say that to you. Rolls reversed and all that.”

“Your telling me you have a fucking twin!” Exasperated she opened her mouth to continue before being interrupted.

“Liam.” 

“That I had with Lucifer! The same Lucifer that hates children and is currently guarding hell to protect earth! That same Lucifer!” 

“This is priceless! Lucifer finally reproduced! No way! And the baby momma is Chloe I can’t. I can’t.” Maze starts to wheeze on the floor dying of laughter.

Chloe is pacing back and forth, trying to piece together information. Somewhere in between the chaos Nolan had retreated to the kitchen to observe the scene before him. He immediately started to rummage through the liquor drawer before he found his father's bottle of scotch. He rose from the ground only to be met with a pair of small eyes.

“Hello Beatrice. I’m Nolan.” He extended his hand.

“You’re my brother?” 

“Yes.” Before he slowly started to draw back his hand. Trixie jumped into a hug before speaking again,

“I’ve always wanted a brother!”

“Well eventually you are going to have two!” 

“Cool!”

“You are taking this much better than everyone else.” He raised his glass toward the living room before taking a big swig. 

“I think I broke them.”

“Eh they will get over it. How are you here?”

“Time travel.” 

“So coooool! I love you already!”

“Awesome! Guess what?”

“What!”

“You blasted me here. Let me say you make a dashing mad scientist one day.”

“I literally think I’m going to die of excitement right now!”

“Yes it’s all very exciting but I’m kinda bored what do you wanna do?”

“Wanna go get ice cream and chocolate cake? I bet they won’t even notice”

“Oh trust me that won’t work your mom has been looking over at me in five second intervals since you came over here, but we can try!” He tapped her head twice and they rushed toward the door.

“No way are you leaving right now and definitely not with Trixie.” The kids spun around slowly, guilty as they both responded with “... but Chocolate cake!” 

“I can barely deal with one kid. I don’t need two, it’s not going to happen!”

“See I told you! Anyways this is the year Frozen 2 came out and it happens to be one of my favorite films.”

Trixie looked at him with the biggest grin she could muster. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Small Trixie, this is definitely happening.”

Chloe and Maze look at each other skeptically, unable to understand the hidden conversation unfolding in front of them. 

The kids inhaled and shouted with the loudest voice they could muster…”into the unKNOWWWWWN! INTO THE UNKNOOOOOWWWNNN. INTO THE UNKNOWWWWWWWWNNNN.”

Maze and Chloe were stunned. “Decker you birthed a bunch of dorks.”  
Chloe couldn’t help but nod and laugh as they continued to sing the lyrics with everything their hearts could muster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knows an angry Dan is looking at her expectedly, tapping his foot. 

“What!” she knew what he was insinuating but choose to play dumb just to see what he would say.

“What are you doing! You just met him yesterday, and now you have him on your couch.” He throws his hands forward with a look of awe on his face.

“He is going through a rough time leave him alone Dan.” She narrows her eyes before looking down to make sure Nolan wasn’t woken by the disturbance. 

Dan annoyance had reached its peak.

“I get it. You divorce me, Lucifer left you. You then bring this guy to work, only to return home with him because you are desperate for an easy fix. Trust me I get it I’m lonely too! But even I wouldn’t go this low to bring some one night stand to entertain me while Trixie is here!” Dan is furious, and oblivious to how his words would be interpreted. 

Chloe’s rage increases and starts anger is about to boil over. How dare he! He has no room to talk. Yet again another reminder to why she divorced this man. Only he could be able to make her explode within a few sentences. 

“Ugh! I’m starting to second guess my intervention.” Nolan rises from the couch he was crammed on. 

Chloe was grateful for the interruption. She promised herself a long time ago that she would stop having these arguments in front of her daughter, and she really was really close to breaking it with her being in the room next door. 

Chloe couldn’t help but chuckle at that comment.

“Frankly, I’m starting to get the whole ‘Detective Douche’ name. Anyways! Hello again Dan. Not a one night stand thank you very much. No thank you.” He turned away looking disgusted. 

“Dan would you kindly make your way out of my house before I go wake up Maze to have her way with you.” Chloe said is the calmest voice she could gather.

“I came to bring Trixie to school in case you forgot.” He shot out with a voice of disdain. 

“Well I can bring her, and you can leave.” She narrowed her eyes warming him not to test her. 

“Fine. But you still didn’t explain why he is here. I don’t trust him Chloe he shot and killed 3 men without hesitation and only fired 3 shots, none of which missed! This guy could be bad news! You! You let this man in your house with OUR child!” 

Nolan stood up from the couch and approached Dan in a terrifyingly calm manner. He didn’t stop until he was two feet away from Dan’s face, towering over him. 

He chuckled before he started to speak, Chloe swears the room dropped 10 degrees. “Listen Dan, I understand your concerns and you are allowed to have them. I am a stranger who entered your life, and you don’t know what to make of me. There is one thing you do know, and that is to never doubt Chloe and her parenting skills. You seem to forget that though. You can say whatever you want about me, but I was raised with morals and to always show respect. So first you need to respect the mother of your child by not insinuating that she would ever put her own child in danger.” 

Dan was speechless. Chloe was too. She couldn’t fathom the total switch of personality Nolan was displaying as he addressed Nolan with such seriousness and certainty. 

“Second, instead of making a scene about me. Maybe you can be a big boy and learn to talk out your concerns, and allow the person to answer your questions instead of insulting everything they do. Now, you have a door to walk out of. And now that you are starting to see the error of your ways, we can talk later once you have reflected on this conversation. Only then will I answer your questions.” Nolan had the audacity to smile at Dan before he turned around to address Chloe. 

“Would you like waffles or pancakes?” His facial features immediately morphed into the demeanor she was used to. What the hell. 

“Pancakes.” She mumbled out.

Dan stood there for a few seconds before lowering his head and leaving the house seemingly deep in thought. 

“Nolan, what just happened.”

He already pulled out the necessary ingredients for pancakes, and paused halfway through his task to address the question.

“Oh that? It’s what I like to call persuasion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang! That was fun. Of course I had to add in interruptions at every opportunity like true Lucifer fashion. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think, or if you any input. Thanks for reading! Hopefully this crisis will soon be over and my sanity will return. Next chapter will be out soon.


End file.
